Sweet Hot Dreams
by Mandy N
Summary: Depois dos beijos ardentes que trocou com Damon no motel, Elena começa a ter sonhos eróticos. Sentindo-se confusa com os próprios sentimentos, ela não sabe como acabar com o intenso calor que sente ao sonhar, não conseguindo parar de sentir desejo à todo instante e atrapalhando sua vida social. Parar piorar, ela acha que tudo isso é culpa de um certo Salvatore...
1. Reações

**N/A: **Esta é minha primeira fanfic, baseada em um sonho que tive. Adoro esse casal e não resisti rs. Contém bastante hentai, então... Quem não gosta, por favor, não leia. Ficaria muito agradecida se deixassem reviews com opiniões, gostaria muito de saber o quê estão achando.  
**Obs: **Essa fic também é postada no Nyah.

* * *

Ela inclinou-se sobre o peito musculoso, depositando um beijo doce em seus lábios. Acariciou o rosto masculino, murmurando palavras carinhosas. O homem deu um beijo em sua testa e em um movimento rápido, uniu os dois corpos. Elena gemeu de prazer, aquilo era _**muito gostoso.**_ Depois de algum tempo, pôde sentir o familiar aperto em seu ventre e escutou o homem desconhecido sussurrando, quase em uma súplica:

– Amo você, Elena.

Ela só teve tempo de reconhecer os olhos azuis vívidos, aquele sorriso sarcástico, e antes que pudesse responder, acordou. Suada, atordoada e muito confusa! Era a _terceira_ vez na semana que sonhava com Damon depois dos beijos ardentes que trocaram naquele motel.

_Merda. Aquilo estava acabando com ela._

Decidiu tomar banho. Precisava acalmar os nervos e um banho frio seria a solução, não seria? _**Tinha que ser..**_

Começou a despir-se ainda entorpecida pelo sonho, pelas sensações.. Sentia o corpo tremer e inconscientemente as mãos delicadas foram passeando pelo tronco, até chegar aos pequenos seios, os dedos finos massageando os mamilos rosados e rígidos pela excitação. Desceu lentamente a outra mão em direção à intimidade e assustou-se ao perceber o quão molhada estava. Nunca foi de se tocar, mas aquele calor estava insuportável, talvez passasse.

Introduziu um dedo na intimidade, alisou a região espalhando a lubrificação e começou os movimentos firmes ao mesmo tempo em que massageava o mamilo intumescido.

– _Ahnn.. Damon.. Oh.._

Os dedos melados bombeavam fortes e precisos, ansiando aquela sensação deliciosa. Sentia um prazer incompleto, mas suficiente. Os movimentos lentos foram ficando rápidos, apertou o clítoris intumescido e resfolegou de prazer. Estava perto, _quase lá..._

– _Oh Deus, só mais um pouco... - _os gemidos foram ganhando volume, as bochechas estavam coradas e o corpo inteiro estava queimando. Começou a sentir as pernas formigando e não conseguia controlar os tremores e espasmos fortes no corpo pelo orgasmo poderoso.

– _**AAAAAAAH DAAMONNNNN! OH MEU DEUS! **_– gritou em êxtase total.

Fora um orgasmo delicioso, mas ainda sentia-se insatisfeita, não conseguia se reconhecer. Levou os dedos melados à boca, fazendo o contorno dos lábios com o próprio gozo, a outra mão ainda massageando o mamilo rosa com deleite. Lambeu os lábios provando o sabor agridoce do próprio orgasmo, sentindo-se ficar molhada novamente.

_'Eu preciso parar, preciso tomar banho..'_

Escutou o celular tocar, quebrando o clima do momento. Com um muxoxo de frustração, atendeu a ligação.

– _Alô? _– a voz ainda estava rouca pela excitação.

– Hey Lena! Que voz é essa?

As bochechas esquentaram de vergonha.

– N-nada Car! E-estou bem.

_'Caroline e sua curiosidade...'_

– Tudo bem, Lena. Escute, vamos ver um filme? Depois que eu e Tyler terminamos, tenho me sentido sozinha. - disse com a voz manhosa.

– Seria perfeito Car, já estou indo. Só vou tomar um banho, ok?

– Não Lena, vem logo! Aproveita e traz uma muda de roupa para dormir. Você toma banho aqui e fazemos pipoca depois.

– Mas Car, eu preciso...

– Por favor Lena, não quero ficar sozinha. - estava chorosa.

– Ai, tudo bem Car. Estou indo. - disse dando-se por vencida.

– Oh Lena, você é a melhor amiga do mundo! Venha logo, ok? Beijo, te amo.

– Também te amo Car.

Desligou o celular e riu da atitude da amiga, Caroline andava muito carente desde o término com Tyler, mas ela era a melhor amiga da morena e sempre a ajudaria.

Com um suspiro, voltou à realidade. As bochechas corando fortemente ao se dar conta de que estava nua, ainda com as mãos no meio das pernas entreabertas e dormentes. Colocou a calcinha e o camisão de dormir, ainda sentindo a intimidade latejar e o corpo extremamente quente.

_'Isso precisa parar... Damon, seu maldito...'_

Saiu do banheiro amaldiçoando o Salvatore mais velho, até que..

– _Hmmm, _pijama lindo Leninha - e aquele maldito sorriso malicioso que vinha atormentando seus sonhos por semanas, apareceu.


	2. Delírios

Elena estava estática. Será que ele havia escutado os gritos, os gemidos? _Estava perdida... _Sentiu o rosto inteiro corar fortemente de vergonha, porém, seu corpo parecia reagir de outra forma... Aquele desejo ardente tomou conta novamente, a doce sensação de antes serpenteando o seu corpo. A calcinha molhou-se mais uma vez, os mamilos, sem o sutiã para contê-los, quase rasgando a blusa.

_'Não, de novo não... Não na frente __**dele**__.'_

– H-há quanto tempo está aqui Damon? - a voz rouca novamente quase a denunciava.

_'Recomponha-se Elena. Pare de agir como uma ninfomaníaca!'_

Saindo dificilmente do transe, ela apenas agarrou o lençol da cama, cobrindo as pernas e jogando os cabelos para frente, na tentativa idiota de esconder a rigidez dos mamilos. Podia sentir-se tremendo, uma mistura de medo, desejo, frustração e vergonha. Damon apenas a fitava fortemente, enigmático. Ele estava estranho...

– Acabei de chegar. - disse presunçoso, esparramando-se ainda mais na cama dela.

_'Ainda bem...'_

– Por que? Estava fazendo algo que eu não posso saber? - disse, cheio de malícia.

_Vergonha._

– O-o quê? C-claro que... - estava sentindo-se ridícula gaguejando o tempo todo. Tentou pensar em algo coerente como desculpa, sendo interrompida pelo Salvatore.

– E que cheiro doce é esse que vem dos seus dedos? - dessa vez sua expressão parecia apenas curiosa.

_'Oh. Meu. Deus. O olfato dos vampiros é muito forte, eu sei, mas __**isso**__?'_

– Elena? - parecia ansioso.

– A-ah, é apenas um creme corporal com essência de baunilha que passei no corpo. - deu a primeira desculpa que veio à sua mente.

_'Que coisa ridícula, Elena.'_

– _Hm,_ sério? - ele sorria irônico, mas parecia um anjo. As feições não tinham um pingo de malícia ou trapaça, até Elena congelar, quando sentiu-o puxando sua mão e lambendo os dedos ainda melados do gozo. Um a um, bem lento e calmamente, deixando-a pasma.

Agarrou fortemente o lençol que cobria as pernas com a outra mão, na tentativa desesperada de controlar o enorme tesão que sentiu ao presenciar aquela cena.

_'Meu Jesus Cristo... Me ajude...'_

Ela estava quase cedendo ao desejo. Aquela expressão safada, aqueles olhos azuis ardendo de paixão... No entanto, o momento sensual dos dois foi novamente interrompido pelo celular da morena. Era o som de uma mensagem, que com certeza seria de Caroline.

– E-eu preciso ir, Damon...- era um fio de voz, quase um sussurro.

O vampiro apenas fitou-a silencioso, depositando um beijo nos dedos que havia sugado.

– Tudo bem Leninha. Preciso ir também, vou encontrar Rick no Grill. Sabe como é... - riu malicioso, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

– Ah, e antes que me esqueça... Esse creme é _delicioso._– e saiu sorrindo abertamente, na velocidade vampírica.

Elena, totalmente abobalhada, fitou os dedos sugados, repetindo a cena remotamente mais erótica de sua vida. Tentou espantar aquelas sensações, antes que aquele calor tomasse conta dela novamente e correu para a casa de Caroline.

–

Quando chegou na casa da loira, ela só faltou pular em seu colo, de tanta histeria.

– _**AH LENA! FINALMENTE! -**_ ela dava gritinhos eufóricos, fazendo a morena cair na gargalhada.

– Nossa Car, assim vou ficar surda! - riu.

– Vai nada, vamos entrar logo. Temos muito para fofocar. - bateu palminhas.

– Ai Car, só você... - a morena revirou os olhos, divertida.

–

Depois de horas ouvindo Caroline tagarelar sobre roupas, sapatos e o cabelo de uma tal de Melanie, Elena finalmente conseguiu escapar e correu parar tomar banho. Estava sentindo-se pegajosa e quente novamente. Despiu-se depressa, sentindo a pele arrepiar com o contato gelado de água. Tentou não sentir desejo quando pegou o sabonete e olhou os dedos, a cena do Salvatore lambendo-os passando mais uma vez em sua mente. Havia passado a tarde inteira relembrando o momento, apenas controlando-se pois estava na frente de Caroline. Mas agora, estando sozinha, ela poderia finalmente se entregar ao desejo...

Pulsava tanto que só de tocar sua intimidade, não conseguiu conter o gemido deleitoso que saiu dos seus lábios.

– _Ahn..._

_'Preciso me controlar, ou Caroline pode ouvir...'_

Continuou os movimentos, fazendo o máximo para não gemer alto, até sentir uma mão sobre a sua e longos dedos invadindo sua intimidade.

– _Não prefere que eu faça isso para você, Elena?_– a voz quente de Damon soprou em seu ouvido. Mesmo delirando e _sozinha_, suas bochechas coraram e ela abriu um sorriso inebriada, os dedos masculinos deslizando facilmente.

– _D-damon? O-o que você..._– ele apertou o clítoris com o polegar, mandando corrente elétricas pelo corpo inteiro da morena. - _Ah... isso é tão bom..._

– _Vai ficar melhor, princesa._– ela ficou confusa com a própria mente ao 'vê-lo' ajoelhando-se na sua frente, mas foi tirada dos seus devaneios ao sentir aquela língua quente entrar em sua intimidade.

– _**Ah!**__ Oh Meu Deus! Damonnnnn..._– agarrou os cabelos do vampiro, gemendo alto.

– _Shhh Elena, controle os gemidos. -_ a respiração quente foi substituída novamente pela língua experiente.

_'Isso é um delírio, estou ficando louca...'_

Ele beijava os lábios, mordiscava o clítoris e descia a língua languidamente até a entrada ensopada da morena. Colocou um dedo fazendo-a resfolegar de prazer, as pernas quase cedendo se não fosse os braços musculosos segurando-a.

– _Tão apertada..._– bombeava os dedos dentro dela, fazendo-a arquear os quadris inconscientemente, implorando por liberação.

– _M-mais D-damon..._– a voz saía estrangulada.

Ele sorria triunfante contra a intimidade dela. Sempre a quis assim, entregue, implorando por ele._Somente ele..._

– _Só mais um dedo, princesa..._– disse deslizando facilmente o segundo dedo pela intimidade quente, bombeando agora lento e tortuosamente, para provocá-la.

Ela mordia fortemente os lábios, na tentativa inútil de conter os gemidos. Ele a sugava provocante, fazendo-a perder o controle da mente, perdendo-se nas sensações do que era real e fantasia...

_'Você __**sempre**__ quis isso, sempre __**fugiu**__ disso...' _a própria consciência lhe pregava peças.

A língua quente sugou fundo, sendo rapidamente substituída novamente pelos dedos.

– _A-ah! M-mais, m-mais! Oh... - _as lágrimas escorriam dos olhos, chorando de prazer.

– _Safada..._– a voz rouca a deixava louca.

Deslizou mais um dedo, entrando forte dessa vez, distribuindo beijos molhados pela barriga, circundando o umbigo, massageando os mamilos rígidos e mordendo fracamente o pescoço, sem romper a pele. As lágrimas escorriam, as bochechas estavam extremamente coradas.

Em um último movimento, o Salvatore bombeou preciso, atingindo o ponto sensível, fazendo-a perder o controle e gritar.

– _**D-DAMONNN! AAAAAH! **_– gritou, sendo interrompida por um beijo do Salvatore, contendo os gritos e gemendo na boca do vampiro. Se não fosse pelos braços de Damon segurando sua cintura, ela com certeza teria caído.

Ele mordiscou o lábio da morena, contornando os lábios com a língua e beijando-a fortemente em seguida.

– _Tão doce..._– a voz ia diminuindo, até virar um sussurro.

Abriu os olhos de repente, assustada, procurando inutilmente pelo vampiro. Não havia nenhum sinal de Damon, somente o prazer avassalador, diminuindo gradativamente. Estava tão confusa que sua cabeça doía.

_'Foi tão real...'_

Sem que percebesse, as lágrimas começaram a deslizar pelas bochechas, em um desejo mudo para que aquilo fosse real. Terminado o banho, ainda presa em seus sentimentos confusos, dirigiu-se ao quarto para se arrumar, torcendo para que Caroline não tivesse escutado nada.


	3. Amizade

Após se arrumar trêmula pelo ocorrido, Elena rumou à sala, já se preparando psicologicamente para o sermão da loira. Ela sentia vontade de enfiar a cabeça em um buraco e nunca mais sair de tanta vergonha. Aquilo estava passando dos limites. E se isso tivesse acontecido na escola? Ela iria ser caçoada e ficar com fama de pervertida safada pelo resto da vida!

_'Mas você é.'_

_Ótimo._ Estava tão louca que agora sua consciência falava com ela...

Saindo de sua confusão mental, ela finalmente chegou receosa na sala e encontrou Caroline... dormindo.

_'Não sei se agradeço por ela estar dormindo ou se me pergunto como ela pode roncar tanto...'_pensou esboçando um sorriso divertido, segurando-se para não rir.

Ia acordá-la quando a viu abrir os olhos lentamente, pestanejando.

– Hmm, Lena? Eu dormi? - esboçou feições confusas.

– Acho que 'hibernou' seria o termo mais adequado Car. - a morena falou entre risos.

– Há Há Há Lena. - a loira fez uma cara de reprovação, não entrando na brincadeira e fazendo Elena questionar-se mentalmente se a loira havia ou não escutado seus delírios.

– Desculpe Car. - estava sem graça, e a loira percebeu.

– Oh Lena, me desculpe por ser tão rude... É que eu apaguei, e geralmente quando isso acontece acordo de mau humor.

– Está tudo bem Car, não se preocupe. Mas... desde que horas está dormindo? Eu demorei um pouquinho no banho, então você cochilou bastante. - perguntou na defensiva, ainda com medo da reação dela.

– Bom, acho que logo depois de você dizer que iria tomar banho. Depois disso senti tanto sono que desabei no sofá. - riu.

_'Ufa.'_

– Agora está explicado porque você não foi me chamar. - brincou.

– Ei, eu não sou tão chata assim! - fingiu uma cara de indignação.

– Claro que não. Só tem um alto senso de proteção com os amigos. - revirou os olhos fingindo indignação também.

– Tenho que parar de madrugar, até mesmo vampiros ficam cansados com a forma que estou levando minha vida... - estava com uma expressão triste. Caroline ainda não havia se acostumado com a amplitude dos sentimentos de vampira. Mesmo acostumando-se com a sede de sangue, lidar com os sentimentos ampliados era o mais difícil, e ela não queria desligar sua humanidade.

– Ainda pelo Tyler, Car? - a morena, preocupada, sentou-se no sofá junto com a amiga.

– Sim e não Lena... Estou tão confusa... - as lágrimas desceram sem aviso pelo rosto da loira.

Elena abraçou a amiga, fazendo carinho nas costas e nos cabelos, tentando acalmá-la.

– Calma Car... estou aqui com você... - limpou as lágrimas e abraçou-a mais apertado.

– Lena, preciso te confessar uma coisa... está acabando comigo. - a morena ficou curiosa.

– Pode falar Car.

O rosto da vampira adquiriu uma expressão envergonhada, com as bochechas levemente vermelhas.

– Prometa que não vai me julgar.

– Ai Car, eu prometo, está bem? Mas fale logo, está começando a me assustar. - estava impaciente.

– Elena... eu acho que gosto do Klaus. - a expressão de Caroline era cautelosa, estudando as reações da amiga.

A morena por outro lado, não sabia o quê dizer. Surpreendeu-se pelo fato de que em um passado não muito distante, Caroline 'odiava' Klaus, e agora encontrava-se gostando dele.

– M-mas Caroline! Como assim? - ela não disfarçou a surpresa nas palavras.

– Está vendo? Você já está me julgando, Elena. Era melhor não ter contado. - a loira estava magoada.

– Tudo bem, me desculpe. Mas é porque fiquei surpresa, depois de tudo que aconteceu... - foi interrompida.

– Elena, eu sei do passado, acredite. Eu juro que tentei, de verdade. Só que eu não aguento mais esconder. A verdade é que eu não estou triste pelo Tyler. Eu só não sei o quê fazer com esse sentimento pelo Klaus. - suspirou.

Havia dito tudo que estava guardado dentro de si, sem forças para esconder. Elena escutou tudo em silêncio, pensativa. De uma forma estranha, isso lembrava muito o início de seu 'relacionamento' com Damon. Ela compartilhava dos mesmos medos da amiga, em conflito com sua própria consciência por estar gostando do bad boy, do irmão errado, mas que no fundo era apenas mau compreendido.

– Olha Caroline, eu entendo você. Eu acho que, de uma certa forma... isso é tudo que sinto pelo Damon. - a vampira loira sorriu, vitoriosa.

– Eu já sabia disso, faltava você admitir.

– É só atração Caroline. Você me fez admitir, pronto. Mas não é certo, e-ele já fez muitas maldades e... e... - estava gaguejando, sem ter o quê dizer.

– E o quê Lena?

– Eu não sei Caroline, _porra, _isso está me matando! - colocou as mãos na cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos pela confusão.

Caroline apenas abraçou a amiga, depositando um beijo em sua cabeça, desistindo de fazê-la entender. Ela não era fã de Damon, afinal, ele foi um canalha com ela no passado... Mas quando ele estava perto de Elena, ela via o quanto ele mudava, ficava diferente, carinhoso e cauteloso. Secretamente, ela torcia pela felicidade da morena com Damon e já estava planejando algo em sua mente para dar um pequeno 'empurrãozinho'.

– Lena, o quê acha de nós sairmos para esquecer essa confusão sentimental toda? Mas nada de Mystic Grill. Vamos à uma boate de verdade. - olhava esperançosa para a amiga, fazendo-a sorrir.

– Sabe que eu achei sua idéia ótima? Faz tempo que não saímos para dançar e estou mesmo querendo me divertir.

– _AAH! -_ a loira falou histérica - Vamos nos divertir muito! Vou chamar a Bonnie e a Gwen. - enquanto falava, a vampira Barbie digitava freneticamente no celular.

– Quem é Gwen, Car?

– Ah, é uma menina nova no colégio. Ela é linda, mas muito tímida. Precisa de diversão e gatos, tenho certeza que ela irá se soltar. Ouvi boatos até de que é virgem ainda...

– Caroline, você vai transformar a menina em uma safada! - brincou.

– Engraçadinha, você não me engana. Você é a pior de todas nós, se duvidar, a mais safada! Ou pensa que não senti esse cheiro de sexo vindo do banheiro?

_Ouch. _Por essa ela não esperava.

– M-mas... E-eu não fiz n-nada! - estava morta de vergonha.

Caroline gargalhou da cara de Elena, ela estava hilária toda confusa.

– Eu estava brincando, mas de tanto você gaguejar, estou começando a duvidar.

– Pare de graça, ouviu? - a morena tentava desviar do assunto e a loira jogou as mãos para o alto, rendendo-se.

– _Ow,_ Gilbert, tudo bem. Agora vamos para o shopping, precisamos estar fatais, _rawr. -_ tentou soar sensual.

– Calma tigresa! - levantaram juntas, se preparando para uma tarde inteira em lojas.

– Lena?

– Hmm? - respondeu distraída.

– Obrigada por ser minha amiga. - E a morena sorriu, sabendo que não precisava responder. A loira sabia que poderia contar com ela sempre.


	4. Indelicadeza

Na escola, as meninas estavam em uma euforia só. Caroline tagarelava sobre como iria ser legal, como elas iriam dançar, beber e se divertir. Elena estava sentindo-se muito feliz. No passado, ela só se preocupava com os problemas e em reconquistar Stefan quando este voltasse. Agora, ela só queria se divertir com suas amigas, sem ex-namorados e problemas vampirescos.

Bonnie tentava fazer Gwen, a menina nova, se enturmar na conversa e controlar as perguntas indelicadas de Caroline.

– Sério que você ainda é virgem, Gwen? Awn, isso é tão fofo! - fez cara de fofura.

– B-bem... E-eu não... - a loirinha tímida ficou rubra com a pergunta indelicada.

– Caroline Forbes! Isso é coisa que se pergunte? - Bonnie ralhou, mesmo estando curiosa. Elena apenas ria da situação, era típico da loira essas perguntas.

– Ai meninas, desculpem! Sou curiosa mesmo, não é por mal. - a loira tentava justificar-se.

– Claro que é, acha que esqueci do dia em que você me perguntou o tamanho do 'carinho' que o Jeremy têm por mim? - Bonnie acusou divertida.

– Oh meu Deus Car! Para quê você quer saber o tamanho do meu irmão? Isso tudo é carência é? - Elena alfinetou, fazendo Bonnie e Gwen rirem timidamente.

– Vá se ferrar Gilbert, você anda precisando da 'Damonconda', isso sim! - a cara de indignação da vampira Barbie era muito engraçada.

– Damon o quê? Nossa Car, você está demais hoje! - a morena colocou as mãos na barriga doída de tanto rir. Ela realmente sentiu saudades dessas conversas entre amigas.

– Meninas, desculpe interromper... mas... quem é aquele? - Gwen disse apontando para Matt, que passava no corredor naquele momento.

– Aquele é o Matt. Ele é muito legal, gostou dele Gwendy? - a loira respondeu prontamente.

– Ah... ele é muito bonito. - a loirinha sorriu.

Bonnie e Elena se entreolharam, prevendo mentalmente a reação de Caroline.

– _PERFEITO!_ Vou te ajudar a conquistá-lo, tenho ótimas dicas. - a vampira bateu palminhas eufóricas, fazendo a morena e a bruxa revirarem os olhos.

Depois de um dia proveitoso na escola e uma ótima tarde com as amigas, Elena foi para casa estudar e descansar. Ela não deixava transparecer, mas estava eufórica para a noite na boate. Queria_dançar_, seu corpo pedia por isso. Desde o dia em que tocou-se no banheiro da casa de Caroline, ela vinha controlando seus desejos, na tentativa de que isso não lembrasse de Damon e dos sonhos. Estava tão distraída ouvindo música que só ouviu a campainha tocar na terceira tentativa. Correu louca, julgando ser Jeremy ou algumas das meninas.

– Stefan? - seu sorriso feliz rapidamente sumiu. Ela ainda estava ressentida com ele pelo que havia acontecido na ponte.

– Oi Elena. Posso entrar? - ele sorria amigavelmente.

_'Fingido.'_

– Stefan, vamos direto ao ponto. O quê você quer? - estava sendo bem grossa.

– Calma Elena, não vim aqui brigar. Quero apenas me desculpar. - levantou as mãos, em um sinal mudo de 'paz'.

– Pedir desculpas? Stefan, sinceramente, não pense que as coisas ficarão bem com um simples pedido de 'desculpas'. Me ameaçar na ponte em que meus pais morreram foi baixo demais, eu nunca esperaria isso vindo de você. Além do que, você me magoou dem... - foi interrompida.

– É por causa do Damon, não é? - a cara dele denunciava seu ressentimento.

– O Damon não tem nada a ver com isso. - respondeu enfática.

– Então por favor Elena... Volt... - dessa vez, ele foi interrompido.

– Não termine. Eu sei o quê você vai dizer e a resposta é não. Eu não te amo mais Stefan. Demorou, mas eu percebi. Não quero mais viver daquela forma, esperando que você volte. Eu quero e vou viver minha vida. Agora, por favor, vá embora. - nunca esteve tão certa de seus sentimentos.

– Você vai me ignorar?

– Não. Eu só não quero mais nada com você. Agora por favor, Stefan... - estava suplicando para que ele fosse embora.

– Tudo bem. Me desculpe, eu não queria ter feito aquilo. No fundo, eu já sabia que havia perdido você a partir do momento em que fui embora... - ele estava sendo sincero - Tchau, Elena. - forçou um sorriso amigo, retirando-se.

Logo após a saída do Salvatore mais novo, ela fechou a porta escorando-se e suspirando. Lamentava que aquela conversa tivesse acontecido daquela maneira e na porta de sua casa, mas já tinha passado da hora de esclarecer tudo. Ela realmente não queria ressentimentos, afinal, eles haviam sido namorados, mas a presença de Stefan incomodava, ainda mais depois do ocorrido na ponte.

_'Foi melhor assim. Me sinto mais leve até.'_

Ouviu o barulho do celular tocando, avisando um novo torpedo.

_**Caroline Forbes:**_

'_**E aí trigresa, pronta para hoje à noite? As meninas já estão vindo para cá e eu já separei seu vestido e acessórios. Não demore hein Lena? Precisamos estar lindas e sensuais, hoje promete!**_

_**xoxo, Car.'**_

Elena que já estava ansiosa, praticamente gritou de antecipação e correu em direção à casa da amiga.


	5. Boate, diversão e luxúria

Depois de chegar às pressas na casa da vampira e encontrar as meninas quase prontas, Elena levou uma bronca. Caroline praticamente intimou que ela fosse rápida, empurrando-a para o banheiro. Deparou-se com seu vestido preto perfeitamente passado, com algumas jóias, meias ⅞ e... _ligas._Caroline estava levando mesmo a sério a palavra 'sensual.'

– Car... você poderia me dizer o por quê dessas ligas estarem aqui? - perguntou com ironia. As meninas olharam para a vampira loira e riram, arrancando uma careta carrancuda desta.

– É para você vestir né Lena. - revirou os olhos.

– Mas ninguém vai ver, meu vestido irá cobrir. Além disso, eu não quero chamar a atenção de ninguém. - riu.

– Não é para verem, Lena. Só de você saber como está sensual por baixo desse vestido, irá se sentir muito mais confiante, acredite em mim. Agora,_ anda logo! _– ralhou.

– _Ow, _tudo bem, _loira safada. _– dirigiu-se ao box, ouvindo a risada da amiga.

Alguns minutos depois de terminar o banho, vestiu o conjunto de lingerie vermelha que estava na bolsa, colocando as meias e ligas. Caroline tinha razão, ela se sentia muito mais poderosa ao olhar-se no espelho e ver o quão sensual estava. A lingerie vermelha contrastava totalmente com as meias pretas. Vestiu a roupa, sentindo-se fatal. O vestido preto era de veludo e tinha as mangas compridas, ajustando-se perfeitamente no corpo da morena, cobrindo as meias e ligas. Aquele _**calor**_ maldito ia crescendo dentro de si, preto lembrava tanto um _certo _Salvatore...

– Elena, _porra! Sai logo daí! _– assustou-se com as batidas na porta, interrompendo seu momento. Correu para que a loira a maquiasse antes de matá-la.

Ao chegarem na boate, receberam olhares luxuriosos de vários homens. Estavam lindas. Sensuais, mas comportadas. O ambiente era fantástico, climatizado, com pista de dança personalizada e estava lotado. De longe, Elena conseguiu ver Matt perto do bar, acenando para elas.

_'Caroline com certeza tem algo a ver com isso...'_ riu mentalmente, olhando de relance para Gwen, que corava timidamente acenando.

De repente, o DJ colocou uma batida eletrônica contagiante, fazendo a vampira loira gritar eufórica, puxando-as para a pista de dança. Começaram tímidas, mas depois de tomarem alguns drinks, Elena e Caroline dançavam sensualmente, rebolando os quadris, enquanto Gwen e Bonnie continham-se. A loirinha tímida assustou-se ao sentir uma mão em sua cintura, dando de cara com Matt.

– Oi Gwen, você está linda... Podemos dançar? - sorria. Ele já tinha visto ela na escola e tentado se aproximar, sem sucesso. Até Caroline ajudá-lo apresentando um ao outro e avisando secretamente da boate.

– C-claro Matt... - falou olhando para as garotas, recebendo olhares incentivadores e deixando que ele a guiasse. Logo após a loirinha sair com Matt, Bonnie acusou:

– Caroline Forbes, você não presta! - ria.

– Eu só adiantei algo que aconteceria cedo ou tarde, eles são muito lerdos... - riu, dando de ombros.

– Ah claro... Bom meninas, eu vou esperar o Jer no bar, ele me mandou uma mensagem avisando que vinha e meus pés estão me matando... - a bruxa disse, afastando-se enquanto a loira e a morena pegavam mais bebidas e dirigiam-se para a pista de dança novamente.

Elena sentia-se incrivelmente livre e dançava sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor, até tomar um choque. Avistou o Salvatore mais velho impecavelmente lindo, bebericando um whisky e olhando-a intensamente. Sentiu sua calcinha úmida e uma corrente elétrica atravessar seu corpo, só de olhá-lo. Esqueceu todas as perguntas que ecoavam em sua mente, achando estranho a presença dele ali. Em um ímpeto, resolveu provocá-lo. Acompanhava o ritmo da música rindo, jogando os cabelos e puxando a barra de seu vestido, descontrolada. O _**calor **_ia tomando conta de si, serpenteando pelo seu corpo e suas mãos, quase deixando suas meias aparecerem. Sem se assustar, percebeu duas mãos sobre as suas, impedindo que ela subisse mais seu vestido e mostrasse o início rendado de suas meias.

– _Alguém está descontrolada... -_ Damon sussurrou em seu ouvido, recebendo uma rebolada provocante dos quadris dela em seu membro, soltando um gemido fraco.

– _Eu só estou me divertindo, Damon... _– falou provocante, com os lábios tocando de leve os deles. Cada vez que ele tentava beijá-la, ela esquivava, para depois morder fracamente o lábio inferior. O vampiro enlouquecido, agarrou fortemente os quadris dela, em um beijo possessivo.

– _Quero você agora. Você não vai fugir. -_ puxou os braços da morena, levando-a embora.

– Mas e a Car? Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha... - falou dividida.

Em um movimento brusco, o vampiro imprensou-a em uma parede escura da boate, longe das pessoas e abriu as pernas da morena, afastando o tecido da calcinha e movimentando o polegar em seus clítoris, calando-a com um beijo lascivo. Elena gemeu na boca do Salvatore, rendendo-se em seus braços.

– _V-vamos e-embora daqui... Hmmm... - _a morena suplicou.

– _Essa é a minha garota... -_ o vampiro retirou seus dedos, enquanto a garota se recuperava. Deixou ser guiada até o carro dele, que corria louco de desejo. Chegaram em um motel rapidamente, enquanto Damon alugava um quarto impaciente. Ele já havia sido rejeitado antes várias vezes, e mesmo com aquele beijo, não daria chances para que a morena fugisse. Ela poderia se arrepender depois, mas essa noite, ela seria dele. Sem trapaças, sem hipnose, sem chantagens.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Damon rapidamente trancou a porta, imprensando a corpo dela na parede como na boate, enquanto a beijava e passeava as mãos pelo corpo perfeito da morena. Sua ereção estava evidente e aquela calça jeans apertava o membro dolorido de tesão. Puxou as duas pernas da morena para cima, enlaçando-as em sua cintura, sentindo o contato delicioso das duas intimidades. O beijo era forte, as línguas duelavam entre si, fazendo a morena enlouquecer com o gosto dele, lembrando dos sonhos.

– _Oh... _– Damon lambia e mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha, arrancando gemidos da garota. Enquanto a beijava, puxava seu vestido para cima, até a morena segurar suas mãos e tirá-lo por conta própria, enfeitiçando o Salvatore ao ver as ligas.

– _Você quer me matar Elena... _– sorriu torto, praticamente a jogando na cama e rasgando sua calcinha, assustando a morena.

– **Damon!** Aquela era a minha pref... - não teve tempo de terminar, pois ele já estava apenas de boxer preta, tirando seu sutiã e sugando seu pequeno mamilo rígido, enquanto a outra mão massageava o outro.

– _Aaaah! _– cruzou as pernas novamente na cintura do vampiro, ansiando pelo contanto, esfregando sua intimidade descoberta no membro latejante dele. Desceu suas mãos sensualmente, arranhando seu abdômen com as unhas e liberando o membro da cueca, enquanto masturbava-o e passeava a cabeça levemente pela sua entrada molhada, levando ambos à loucura. Ele gemeu, mordiscando um dos mamilos com mais força quando a morena posicionou-o na entrada, deslizando facilmente dentro de si.

– _Hmmm, sua trapaceira..._– Damon gemeu e olhou zombeteiro, enquanto a morena fechava os olhos e curvava os quadris para cima, aprofundando o contato.

Começou os movimentos de forma errática, até o vampiro pegar impulso, fazendo-a sentar de frente pra ele. Olhava profundamente nos olhos dele, tentando decifrá-lo. Damon segurou sua cintura, investindo fundo e rápido, enquanto seus seios pulavam e eram sugados novamente pelo vampiro.

– _**Aaaah**__... Damon... por favor... - _gemia abertamente, com uma mão ganhando vida própria, descendo seu corpo para estimular seu clítoris.

– _Você está safada demais, princesa... _– o vampiro segurou sua mão, prendendo-a nas costas dela, tocando seu clítoris com maestria.

– _Ohhh... M-mais Damon.. Ahn, eu quero m-mais..._– implorava para o vampiro.

– _Mais o quê princesa? -_ liberou suas mãos e sussurou louco no ouvido dela, instigando-a. Ela apenas gemia baixinho, arranhando suas costas e mordendo seu pescoço com força para conter os gemidos. O Salvatore foi diminuindo a velocicade das estocadas, recebendo um gemido de reprovação da morena. Ela começou a movimentar o corpo, ansiando pelo prazer que ele lhe negava, sendo impedida por ele, que segurava fortemente sua cintura.

– _Fala, Elena... - _provocava investindo lentamente, até que estocou com força, surpreendendo a morena, que tremeu em seus braços, mordendo seus lábios.

– _**Mais forte! **_– falou alto, louca.

Damon, cheio de desejo, virou-a de bruços na cama, afastou suas pernas, posicionou sua cabeça na intimidade pulsante dela, sugando seu clítoris com força e deslizando um dentro dela. Elena quase desfaleceu de prazer.

– _**AAAAH! D-DAMON, P-PARA! AH, MEU DEUS**_... - gritou, entregando seu corpo ao orgasmo, relaxando suas pernas, pronta para jogar seu corpo na cama, sendo impedida pelo vampiro. Ele colou seu corpo no dela, serpenteando sua mão pelo ventre, apertando seu clítoris, adentrando bruscamente em sua intimidade, distribuindo mordidas pelas costas da morena, sussurrando presunçoso:

– _Você me provocou Elena, agora vai aguentar..._– puxou deliciosamente os cabelos dela pela nunca, fazendo-a lamuriar de prazer. Investia muito rápido, chocando os quadris da morena com a sua pélvis, gemendo.

– _Tão gostosa... Tão linda... - _gemia incoerente.

– _Aaaah Damon... eu vou... _– chorava entre gemidos.

As paredes da intimidade dela apertavam seu membro, avisando mais um orgasmo. O Salvatore mais velho, em outro movimento, trocou novamente a posição dos dois. Ele segurava suas nádegas possessivamente, enquanto Elena, desnorteada de prazer, segurava seu membro nas mãos masturbando-o e chupando timidamente sua glande. A cada movimento mais fundo da língua dele dentro de sua intimidade, a morena o sugava com força, praticamente engolindo seu membro.

– _**Aaaaah**__, Elena... eu vou gozar... - disse entre gemidos._

Invertendo as posições pela última vez, o vampiro deitou-a na cama, deslizando e estocando com calma para dentro dela, que olhava para ele, sorrindo. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo frágil e trêmulo da morena, beijando-lhe calmamente, na esperança que aquela atitude mostrasse todo o seu amor por ela. Elena enlaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, entregando-se confusa, à ele e ao orgasmo. Gemeram juntos enquanto ele despejava seu jato quente dentro dela, caindo ofegante de lado e puxando-a para o seu peito, acariciando os cabelos suados de Elena. Ia começar a falar algo, quando percebeu que ela dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Com um sorriso sincero e uma felicidade que ele há tempos não sentia, entregou-se ao sono também.


	6. Desentendimentos

Acordou atordoada, com uma leve dor de cabeça, havia passado um pouco do limite na bebida ontem. Olhou ao redor do quarto estranho, deparando-se com o Salvatore dormindo tranquilamente, tão angelical que deveria ser pecado. Rapidamente, as memórias da noite anterior vieram à tona, enchendo sua mente. Os _gritos, gemidos, corpos suados, _tudo agora era nítido... Como uma avalanche, aquela_**febre**_ tomou conta de seu corpo de uma forma que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Sentiu-se _encharcada_, jogando a cabeça e arqueando as costas, abafando o gemido que viria com as mãos. Olhou temerosa para o vampiro e ele continuava dormindo tranquilo, enquanto suas mãos tremiam e suas pernas abriam sozinhas, sem controle nenhum do próprio corpo.

Levantou cautelosa, para não acordar o vampiro. Rumou desesperada ao banheiro, quase tropeçando em suas pernas no trajeto. Trancou a porta à pressas, assustando-se com o reflexo do corpo nú no espelho. Havia _mordidas_ nas costas inteira, marcas de dedos nos pequenos seios e a palma de uma mão perfeita nas nádegas. Não teve tempo de sequer lembrar em qual momento tinha adquirido aquelas marcas. No segundo seguinte estava sentando na pia enorme daquele banheiro, introduzindo dois dedos em si, enquanto a outra mão estimulava o montículo de prazer. Abriu a boca em êxtase, indo mais e mais forte com os dedos. Flashs da noite passada tomavam conta de sua mente...

''_** Você está safada demais, princesa...**_ '' a voz sedutora de Damon invadiu, provocando-a.

Do outro lado do quarto, Damon sorria pervertido. Havia acordado desde o momento em que sentiu o calor e o cheio doce vindo de Elena, até a hora em que ela entrou desesperada no banheiro.

– _Ahn... -_ ele pôde ouvir o gemido fraco vindo do banheiro, sorrindo torto. A morena tentava ao máximo se controlar, mordendo fortemente os lábios, mas estava impossível.

– Já tão molhada, Elena? - gritou propositalmente, querendo envergonhá-la.

Ela sequer conseguiu responder, apenas sentiu as bochechas corando de vergonha e sua mente tentando controlar inutilmente seu corpo, sem sucesso. Ela não conseguia parar, aquele _**calor**_ tinha voltado com uma força inimaginável.

– Porque não me deixa entrar? _Quero brincar também... -_ Damon provocava.

– _Damon, seu filho da p-puta..._– xingou, reunindo forças para responder.

– Epa, olha a boca suja princesa. Se bem que ela esteve em _lugares piores_ ontem... - estava se divertindo.

As provocações de Damon e as citações da noite anterior foram o suficiente para Elena acelerar ainda mais as investidas, contorcendo-se na pia.

– _Oh, ela foi mais fundo... -_ estava queimando de desejo, queria senti-la novamente.

A morena, ardendo naquela _**febre**_, estava completamente perdida nas ondas de prazer e pensamentos. A mente encontrava-se cheia, os flashs da noite passada misturavam-se com os sonhos e ela não entendia o descontrole. Parecia que aquela noite com ele tinha sido o estopim para a _febre_ voltar, reivindicando os dias em que havia desaparecido.

– Deixe-me entrar Elena... _Meus dedos são habilidosos também... -_ o Salvatore cortou a linha de pensamentos da morena.

– _P-pare Damon! _– disse entre gemidos - _Ohhhhh... - _foi um gemido quase inaudível, denunciando o clímax. Se ele não fosse um vampiro, talvez não tivesse escutado.

Dentro do banheiro, Elena arqueou-se, sentindo o corpo tremer durante longos minutos. Estava fraca, com o corpo frágil. O ventre _ardia_ e _latejava_ em razão dos orgamos da noite passada. Em um lampejo de vergonha, abriu os olhos horrorizada, odiando o vampiro. Jogou água fria no rosto para se acalmar, enrolou-se em uma toalha e abriu a porta rapidamente, pronta para acusá-lo.

– _Aproveitador, playboy mimado..._– a voz saía nervosa. O Salvatore, já de pé, apenas virou-se lentamente com uma cara de desdém, não escondendo sua nudez.

– Posso saber do quê você está me acusando?

– Isso tudo é culpa sua Damon!

– _Minha?_ Agora você vai me culpar por todas as vezes em que se masturba? - sorriu torto, acusando. Ela estremeceu com a acusação.

– _Você fez algo comigo quando me beijou naquele motel, você... - _ele interrompeu, agarrando com brutalidade o braço dela, quase fazendo-a desfalecer com aquele contanto inesperado.

– _Estou cansado de você me acusando! Eu não te forcei em nada, você que se entregou e ainda pediu por mais! Eu ouvi seus __**gemidos**__ aquele dia, escutei seus chamados pelo meu nome, __**louca de prazer**__... _– cortou o espaço entre eles, passando os dedos sedutoramente pela boca da morena, que estava perplexa.

– _Eu não acredito... - _respondeu com um fio de voz, quebrando o contato entre eles em seguida, cambaleante.

– Você acha que eu acreditei naquela história de 'creme corporal'? Eu não sou idiota, Elena. - voltou a ser desdenhoso.

– _Você não presta Damon..._– estava assustada.

– **Porra Elena!**– gritou, alterado. - Você acha que é a única que sente isso? É como se sua voz entrasse na minha mente sem avisos, _gemendo_ meu nome, me chamando aonde quer que eu esteja... - ele desabafou derrotado.

Ela quase largou o lençol, assustada com o grito e a confissão. Achava que era apenas com ela... Olhou de relance para o vampiro, incomodando-se com a nudez dele.

_'Se entregue à ele, se entregue ao calor...' _a consciência dela gritava.

– D-damon, será que você poderia se vestir? - pediu afetada. Ele fez uma expressão estranha, não entendendo.

– Vai mandar na minha nudez também Elena? - falou irritado.

– _Por favor..._– suplicou.

Ele pegou a box preta e vestiu-se de má vontade, olhando fixamente para ela. O vampiro também estava queimando vendo-a apenas com aquela toalha fina.

– E-eu tenho tido _delírios... Com você... _– confessou.

– Eu sei. - os olhos azuis dele ardiam.

– C-como assim? - abriu a boca, descrente.

– Você acha que aquilo na casa da Barbie foi apenas um sonho? - sorriu. - Eu te ouvi _me chamando._

As bochechas coraram com a confissão e o corpo vibrou. Havia desejado no fundo que aquele delírio fosse real, e agora ele estava na sua sempre, confessando com naturalidade.

– Mas a Caroline... - ele interrompeu.

– Eu coloquei um sonífero na bebida da Barbie. Ela nem me viu entrando. - foi direto, sem vergonha nenhuma da sua atitude.

– _Você planejou tudo isso? -_ acusou nervosamente, a cabeça começava a latejar, confusa com os fatos.

– Não Elena. Mas eu precisava de você, e aquela era a única forma da Barbie não ouvir. - ele parecia sincero, mas ela continuava confusa.

– A Caroline vai matar você Damon...

– Acho que não. Quem você acha que me avisou que você estava na boate ontem? - falou convencido.

_Filho da puta._

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Largou o lençol sem preocupar-se em estar nua na frente dele, procurando as roupas íntimas e o vestido, sob o olhar lascivo do vampiro. Achou a calcinha em frangalhos, praguejando mentalmente.

– O quê você está fazendo? - perguntou confuso.

– Indo embora. - ele agarrou os ombros dela, sacudindo-a.

– Você vai fugir de novo? - falava alto, acusador.

– _Para! Eu preciso pensar, me deixa! - _gritou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele. Vestiu rapidamente as roupas, correndo em direção a porta. Ele assistia tudo com raiva.

– **Que se foda Elena!** Estou cansado desse joguinho! _**Merda**_**! **– ouvi-o gritando ao fechar a porta com violência. Estava com raiva e confusa com tudo que havia acontecido. Corria com a visão turva, as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto vermelho. Sua cabeça latejava profundamente, com raiva dele, da amiga loira e de seus próprios sentimentos. Pegou um táxi nervosa, querendo apenas chegar em casa e esquecer aquela loucura toda.


End file.
